Victory for Chuder
by wildcat007
Summary: A what if scenario where Casca is taken prisoner by Adon and the Blue Whale knights. Pure crack and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Berserk is owned by Kentaro Miura, the little devil.

* * *

Casca could not believe the situation she was in. Actually - no, she knew why she was in the situation she was in. It was all because of her damn body.

She just had to have her period during battle and get all fevered up while fighting the Blue Whale leader, Adon Corbolwitz. Adon was a large man, even taller than Guts but Casca doubted that he was as strong as Guts. Hell, she could have easily beaten Adon had she been in prime condition.

But she wasn't. That was why she was here right now.

During her fight, Adon had disarmed her with his trident, laughing loudly as he did. "HA HA men! See that? She is beaten!"

"Go on and… do it already," Casca glared up at him. "Just spare me your annoying voice."

"Kill you? Oh no! You defile the battlefield with your very presence woman!" Adon spat. "It would ruin my reputation to kill someone as weak as you. Besides," Casca saw his eyes fill with lust. "You are pretty attractive."

"Go to hell!" Casca spit furiously.

Adon chuckled. "Not before you." He spun his trident around and the blunt end hit her on the side of her head, easily making her black out from the fever she had been suffering from.

That had been how she ended up in this situation.

Two days had passed since then and Casca found herself the prisoner of the Blue Whale knights led by Adon Corborlwitz himself in his camp.

Everywhere she looked the Blue Whale insignia hung proudly with undeserved regality. It was an eyesore as well as a mouthful. Who even came up with an impossibly long name like that anyway? Adon probably.

And aside from the signs there were the men. There were men in the Hawks too, but none like these. As she was being led to Adon's tent with her hands tied in rope, the men all sent looks her way. Some were even daring enough to give her a smack on her ass as she passed.

Casca would glare at them but they would laugh. "Got a nice tight one there! Sir Adon is a lucky man if he's claiming that fine one!"

Adon would be lucky if she doesn't castrate him when she sees him.

Her escort led her into Adon's tent where the blonde crew-cut commander was waiting. "Ah, you brought the woman. You may tie her rope to the bed over there." Despite being in the middle of a war, Adon still seemed obliged to enjoy comfort when off the battlefield. "And strip her of her clothes while you're at it!"

The two men savored the moment of removing her pants and boots and tearing her shirt to shreds to expose her smooth light mocha skin, her strong and smooth legs, shaven snatch, firm and round buttocks, toned stomach and ample breasts.

They eyed her up and she glared harsly at both of them. She never took too much pride in her appearence, but she knew she had a body most men would kill for. The guards eventually left,but not without the mental image that they would think of when fucking their next whore.

"My and I thought that you were attractive just by your face alone!" Adon chuckled at her fully exposed body. "A woman such as yourself should have stayed off the battlefield and settled down with a strong man. You must be of 18 years, a fine age to marry and produce children." He approached, his eyes tracing every curve of her body.

Casca spat at his feet. "Don't lump me in with other women. Being a soldier is my choice!"

"Ha!" Adon laughed. "With a temper like that you'd make a fine man, a fit soldier to serve in battle. But alas, you are just a weak woman."

"I'd like to see you call me that when my hands aren't tied," Casca threatened. "The only reason I lost that fight was-"

"Was because of your period," Adon interrupted with a teasing smile on his large face. "The camp doctor looked you over while you were unconscious yesterday. And it is so relieving to see that you seem to be recovered."

"What a real warm way of showing your concern," Casca mocked him, the rope cutting into her wrists. "Maybe we should have a rematch so I can show you how much better I'm feeling."

"As expected, you missed the point!" Adon said proudly. "You see a great tragedy has occured."

"Someone told you that haircut looks fucking stupid?" Casca guessed much to Adon's chargin.

"My loving wife has passed away this past year," Adon explained.

"She sounds like a lucky woman," Casca pushed. She might be tied and naked, but she could still mock her captor.

"She would have died with some peace of mind if he had only bore an heir to the Corborlwitz family line."

"Guess I'm not seeing the tragedy here," Casca said. "The world could use less men like you in it."

Adon adopted a smile. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong. I might not be 18 such as you, but I am still more than capable of performing my manly duties in the bed. And considering you're fresh off of your period, why wait when a perfect candidate has appeared to bear me my heir?"

"You're out of your damn mind if you think I'll ever marry you!" Casca yelled in defiance as Adon leered down at her naked form.

"Who said anything about marriage? I'm of noble Chuder blood and you are from Midland with some Kushan thrown in. A woman such as yourself is not fit to be married to someone of my status. No, you shall be my concubine! I'll breed you every chance I get and make you carry my heirs while I marry into a noble line."

"Bastard!" Casca said as Adon's hands cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Oh, don't be like that! A woman like you should be honored to breed with a superior Chudor man." He leaned closer until Casca could smell his breath on her face. "Isn't that right, woman?"

"My name is Casca." She never put more hate into a glare than she did right now.

"Casca? What a fine name for a concubine." With that, Adon closed the distance between them and forced his larger lips crashing with her own smaller pink ones.

"Mmff!" Casca cried in surprise as Adon stole her first ever kiss. She tried to move away, but that only encourged Adon as his lips sought to devour her own.

Casca could feel Adon's lips part and a third thing poke at her, his tongue. There was no way she was going to allow that and she kept her mouth firmly shut.

Sensing opposition, Adon trailed a hand around behind Casca and moved it down to her hips and perfectly round and firm ass.

Slap!

Adon spanked her.

"Mmffannn!" Casca yelped and involuntarily opened her mouth and Adon took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his slobbery tongue.

Adon wasted no time in finding Casca's tongue and tried to pin it down in her mouth. It was a degrading act and Casca wasn't going to let someone like Adon get away with it. She moved her own tongue to combat his own and tried to drive him from her mouth.

The amount of saliva building up between the two of them was immense and Casca could feel the need for air. Luckily Adon broke the embrace, a trail of saliva dripping from the corner of each of their mouths.

"Worked like a charm!" Adon exclaimed. "The Corborlwitz family trickery tongue! You willingly kissed back as intended!" Adon used the hand behind her neck to feel her silky hair and his other hand continued to feel up her perfect ass.

"You're full of shit," Casca glared before looking away in embarrassment.

"Perhaps. But you're about to be full of something else."

Casca did her best not to show fear. "Try it and you'll - gnahh!" Adon's hand which had been groping her ass had snaked its way to her virgin snatch and grabbed it. "You fucking - aghh!"

Adon's meaty thumb had found her clit and started to rub at it. He didn't stop there as he inserted a finger inside of her tight cunt and started feeling around. Casca tried pressing her legs together to make it more difficult, but she was finding it difficult to control her body actions at the moment. It was made even more difficult as Adon put another finger in her and then another until 3 fingers were exploring and feeling around her womanhood. Eventually Adon felt something within her.

"Well, you're a maiden."

"Sh-shut up!" Casca ordered him.

"Ha! And here I thought that you had to spread your legs to get into the bloody Hawks! Guess those rumors about Griffith really are true."

"Don't you dare say a word against Griffaaaahhh!" Casca cried out as Adon curled his fingers inside of her.

"That means I can claim I, Adon Corborlwitz was the man who took the virginity of the Hawks sole female commander!"

"Like hell you will!" Casca tried to resist even as she saw Adon start to pull his pants down to reveal a rock hard member.

Casca had no idea how mens sizes usually looked, but Adon had girth to him and his length probably wasn't as long as he would have liked to believe it was, but it was still longer than some.

"Such defiance in you, Adon pushed Casca down on the bed to where her legs were hanging off the side. "You're different from other girls I've coupled with. I both admire and loathe that. Let's see how you actually compare to them though."

Casca saw Adon line his throbbing cock up with her entrance which had been lubricated when Adon has stuck his fingers in her. She felt the bulbous head of his cock touch her entrance folds.

"Don't…" Casca weakly said Adon leered down at her and began to enter her, his length sliding in and his girth stretching her lubricated walls.

"You're so tight it's unbelievable! The tightest I've felt in a long time!" Adon continued until he came to her maiden barrier. Without warning, Adon gave a thrust and his cock broke through Casca's maidenhead.

"Mfffnaagggg!" Casca failed to suppress her cry as she felt her hymen get torn. Adon left her little room for comfort as he pushed himself as far as he could go in, close to Casca's cervix before pausing.

Adon put a finger to where he and Casca were now joined and let some of the leaking blood on his finger as he held it to her face to see. "Proof that I Adon Corborlwitz have taken the virginity of Casca of the Hawks!"

"F-fuck you," Casca weakly managed out.

"No. I fuck you." Adon started moving again. His length and girth pushed deeper in until their pelvis' were practially touching. He pulled out some before thrusting all the way back in all at once.

Casca was biting hard on her bottom lip to stop from crying out in pain s well as pleasure. Casca would never admit to it, but after the first feeling of pain, a different feeling was starting to take its spot.

As Adon continued to fuck her pussy relentlessly, Casca's breasts jiggled with every thrust he made into the beautiful young woman. Adon's eyes were enticed by the sight of her more than ample breasts swaying with their body movements.

He moved his hands from Casca's hips and grabbed her breasts and to begin fondling them. "You show no signs of sagging hnngn!" Adon grunted in pleasure as he continued to fuck Casca and squeeze her boobs. "You're breasts are hardly the biggest I've ever fondled-," Casca narrowed her dark eyes at Adon. "But they show great potential. Very firm but also sof to the touch." Adon's hands cupped both breasts and gave a firm squeeze. "Other women's have had some sag due to their massive size but-,"

"Who are you to talk about other women now as you fondle me?!" Casca demanded, trying to move away from him, but the tent wall was behind her, the bed under her and Adonin front and over her.

"HA!" Adon laughed. "I'd say you're jealous. Feeling submissive to the man who claimed your maidenhead? Hahaha!"

"S-screw you!" Casca tried to wiggle free from the throbbing manhood that continued to plow her. That only made Adon pick up the intensity of which he fucked her.

"Don't worry, woman. If you're self conscious I imagine your breasts will grow larger and more excitable once I plant my strong, fertile, manly, Chuder seed in your beautiful fertile womb and we conceive a child, ha!" Adon eyed Casca's erect nipples and rubbed his thumb across the teats before groping both breasts fully in his ham-like hands. "I can only imagine what your breasts will be like after I breed you continuously haha!"

"I said screw you already!" Casca's face was turning red from anger and humiliation. Her crimson blush complemented her skin wonderfully. Like she would ever bear Adon's children!

"And I told you not to be like that," Adon reminded. "You act as if you'll never get to see any of our future children hehha! Ggnnh!" Adon felt his cock begin to twitch as Casca's womanhood tightened. "Quite the opposite in fact. You'll give me fit, fine, strong sons of Chuder who will need their mother's love once I marry into nobility. And our daughters will be proper Chuder ladies, beautiful like you. They'll need a mothers guidance on how to one day satisfy their lord husband!"

Casca was finding it hard to breath properly as Adon simultaneously fucked her pussy and manhandled her jiggling boobs with a lustful passion. She could also feel her her body start to react despite all of her protests not to. She'd be damned if she ever let Adon know what an effect he was having on her body!

"You're a pig!" Casca insulted. Adon hardly seemed to care though as his meaty fingers pinched and squeezed every piece of flesh on her chest. Casca tilted her head to the side as Adon brought his face close to hers and licked his tongue across Casca's lips. He had to pull back as she attempted to bite his tongue.

"You are enjoying this, yes?" Adon smugly asked. "No surprise. The Corborlwitz men have a way with the art of lovemaking and our manhoods are much desired by every woman of noble to low birth and I have bedded many. I thought that you might stand out from them in some way, but I guess I was wrong. With that fire of yours, I expected a greater challenge before you became my submissive concubine. Turns out you're no different than any other whore I've fucked."

Adon left it out, but being inside Casca felt far different than any woman he's been in before. Aside from the angry looks she gave which were unique to her, she was impossibly tight and her body moved on its own to pleasure him; already he could feel an impending orgasm. If she was like this now, how would she be if she actually moved on her own. He got his answer.

"That's it!" Casca finally yelled in frustration as one of her smooth legs moved to Adon's side and sh shifted he weight to where she had flipped them over and she was now on top.

Casca had meant for it to be her chance to escape, but with her wrists still tied by the rope, she was stuck to the bed. Which meant Casca was now riding Adon like she would a horse. This feeling was unknown to the both of them as Casca felt her body take more of Adon's length inside of her to the point she felt the head of his cock graze the barrie that was her cervix and her eyes went wide in realization.

Adon had never had a woman on top before and the already tight Casca felt even more so now than before. He would never admit it, but it was a feeling he sort of enjoyed feeling for the first time.

Realizing that she had to get out of this, Casca sat up, nearly separating herself from Adon but the rope pulled her back down and Casca ended up taking the entirety of Adon's cock inside of her.

"Nngnn!" both moaned at the unexpected feeling.

Casca tried again, this time at an angle, but Adon was quick and grabbed her hips and pulled her back down. "Let go pig bastard!" Every time she tried to get up, Adon would pull her down onto his throbbing cock, making her fuck him unintentially.

Adon even got the idea to move his hands behind to Casca's round perfect ass and grope her there as he forced her back down on his manhood. But as enjoyable as this was for both of them even though they wouldn't admit it, Adon refused to have a woman like Casca on top.

When Casca tried to rise again, Adon let her, but grabbed her hips, preventing her from leaving the bed. Now Adon was kneeling behind Casca who was on her hands and knees. "Ah ha! Just as I planned. We are now in the most traditional of all breeding positions, Chuder being no exception. This is the modified Corborlwitz family position of the bitch in heat!" Adon lined himself up at Casca's entrance as she looked back at him unable to move. "Now, woman, feel what its like to be taken and bred like the bitch you are!"

Adon wasted no time in suddenly thrusting into Casca's still tight cunt which was now covered in lubrication. "Hnnnnhnn!" Casca failed to stop the moan that came with the penetration.

Adon's cock plowed her entrance and he held her still by her hips as he continued to pump into Casca. "Well, woman, feeling submissive at all?"

Casca craned her neck to look back at him. "I'd rather take a dog."

"Suit yourself." Slap! Adon gave Casca's ass a spanking as he continued to fuck her from behind. His other hand went and found one of her swaying breasts and gave it a firm squeeze as he slapped her ass again. "Behold the Corborlwitz family technique of the two handed bitch-breaker!"

"Such a… gnh! Stupid name… ohh!" Casca failed again and again to stop her moans from escaping. Her body was reaching its limit and soon she wouldn't be able to hold it back any longer.

Adon let up on his groping and spanking to place both his hands back on Casca's hips and he started thrusting faster than ever before. "There's more of that defiance. I'll admit, you're a tough woman to conquer, but compared to my mighty Chuder manhood, you'll be submissive before long. Hrrgn!" His cock head hit her cervix. "In the meantime, allow me to finish with another Corborlwitz technique that has never failed in a generation. You shall feel honored I'm using it on you. Behold, the Corborlwitz style of instant impregnation!"

Casca knew he was full of shit,but she didn't want to risk getting with Adon's child. "N-no."

"Yes." Adon gripped Casca's hips tighter as he thrusted himself deeper as his orgasm approached. "Feel yourself be completely dominated by my Chuder cock. My seed is strong, fast, capable, abundant, and effective. I'll have no trouble getting a fertile woman like you pregnant with a Chuder child." Adon's balls smacked her skin as he kept fucking Casca faster and faster, his release on the horizon. "Grrrgn! Take it! Take my seed and bear the Corborlwitz heir! Gnnnghnn!"

Casca felt his cock twitch inside of her as an unexpected feeling of heat shot into her womb. The feeling was so powerful Casca felt her own walls contract around Adon's length as her own juices were released. "Hnnnngnn!" Casca moaned as her orgasm took her over and she fell limp onto the bed with only Adon there to hold her hips up where they were still connected and where his seed continued to shoot into her womb in thick, hot strands.

Adon smiled and laughed at his handiwork. "Well, well, the mighty female hawk has fallen to the power of a Chuder cock. I would normally have my men have their way with you now, but seeing as I have just claimed your body in name of Corborlwitz, I shall spare you that fate." And because Casca had been unlike any other woman he had fucked. Her glares and insults to how far she had him go all out. Plus that position with her on top was a keeper, not that he would admit it.

Casca weakly pivoted her body so she was staring up at Adon. His cock still in her shooting more ropes of his seed in her fertile womb. "K-kiss my-," she was trying to say ass, but Adon swooped down and kissed her lips instead. His larger ones devourig her own as he used a hand to spank her ass one last time.

"Well, some defiance still lives in you. Ha! I'll take great joy in snuffing it out when we get back to Chuder." Some more strands of Adon's capable semen shot out into Casca's fertile womb. "If you're to bear me my heirs, you'll need to be properly educated in Chuder culture."

Casca's head felt light as her eyes grew heavy. "Like hell… I… Adon…" The last things Casca remembered before drifting off was Adon groping one of her boobs and the feeling of Adon pumping lightly into her, giving her more of his seed and the prospect of mothering a Corborlwitz child.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Berserk is owned by Kentaro Miura, the little devil.

* * *

Casca would rather it not happen this way. That was a pretty general wish, but it was true.

She had been told by her own mother that when she became a woman, she should give herself to a worthy man when the time came. Sex and breeding were suppose to be cherished acts of compassion, not that that was always the case. She was experiencing such a distasteful method.

Claimed by Adon Corborlwitz as his own personal broodmare, Casca's style of sex now revolved solely around what it was that he wanted with her own voice and input being seen as unimportant. As long as Adon felt pleasure and she grew heavy with his child, that was all that mattered.

She hated it and hated him.

Adon and his men were ordered back to Chuder for leave of absence and Adon had seen fit to take her every chance he got while on the road back to his home county, seemingly insistent on successfully impregnating her before they returned.

Tonight as camp was set up, her hands were tied to a post next to Adon's bed while she stood and Adon took her from behind.

"Gnn! I… ugnh! I… really… uff… fucking… ahh… hate you." Casca growled as she turned her head to glare at the man pumping his cock in and out of her from behind.

Adon's hands rested over Casca's jiggling breasts as if to cover and hog them all to himself. He gave a firm squeeze and laughed. "Ha! It really doesn't matter what you think does it? I'm the one who bested you and stole your virginity! You'll be swelling up with my child soon enough after I planted my seed in you!" his hands dominated Casca's boobs and gave a mighty thrust into Casca, his flesh smacking against hers.

Despite the humiliating situation, Casca felt a mocking smile on her face. "Well I feel completely fine. Guess your oghh… seed isn't as strong as you say it is. Gnngh!" Casca failed to stifle her yelp as Adon spanked her ass for her taunt.

"Still resisting me, eh?" Adon lustfully eyed her. "We'll see how long that lasts once we return to Chuder. I'll make a proper lady out of you there. You'll speak only when spoken to, wear womens dresses, grow out your hair to a womans length," Adon's one hand left her soft, ample breast to flick at her silky hair, "and most importantly... " Adon moved his hand to where his cock continued to fuck her pussy and started to rub at it. "You'll spread your legs for me whenever I want and give me many children of Chuder blood!"

Casca turned her head so he would not see her eyes widen at his touch. It felt… good. But it ws with someone as disgusting as Adon so she wouldn't bear to admit that to him ever. It didn't help that his one hand was still groping at her breast so Casca was feeling two sources of stimulation at once.

And Adon couldn't help but feel proud at himself for the affect he ws having on the mixed Kushan/Midland woman. She was starting to crumble, he could tell. His Chuder cock was simply too much for her to handle being of inferior status. She would learn her place under him in time and he would enjoy breaking her in. Casca felt far greater than any woman he had been in before and he wanted his seed to grow quick inside of her.

Adon removed his hand from Casca's lovely breast to give her another spank on the ass. "Look at the sight of you woman!" she turned her head to glare. "As nice of an ass that you have, I felt my hands touching a far greater jems." If Casca's breasts were this amazing now, Adon drooled at the thought of what they would be like once she birthed a few of his heirs. Casca's body was a fine fit for continuous breeding, a trait she got from her exotic Kushan side.

It was almost painful for Adon to pull his throbbing cock from Casca's tight slit as he forced her to rearrange. Casca was left facing him now with her hands bound above her head and Adon holding her right leg up by her well-toned thigh.

Casca glared daggers at him and fought and failed to stop the blush from spreading to her face. Refusing to wait any longer, Adon plunged his full throbbing cock back inside of Casca's gradually wettening pussy.

Casca's brows furrowed together as she felt Adon go deep inside of her. Again and again he would pump that fleshy rod into her tight womanhood as he eyed the sight of her breasts jiggling with every thrust he made. He took it a step further when he leaned closer to her to where their bodies were practically touching. Her more than ample chest was nearly pressed flat against his, but he leaned back a bit so her boobs had range to jiggle but still brush against his skin when he thrust into her.

"What a fine sight!" Adon pressed her against the tent pole. "You're starten to loosen up to fit my massive size. See? Even your body knows when to admit submission!"

Despite her hatred for him, Casca's body was acting on its own here. Her pussy was willingly taking his length and she left her sex necter start to flow. It was that this was Adon's doig that had her especially mad about it.

"Because you're such an eye-sore I want this to be done as soon as possible," Casca gave some snark.

"Oh-ho!" Adon mocked. "Are you so willing to swell up with my child? I feel my release coming about, you might just get your wish woman!"

"Cut the crap about me carrying your kids! It's never going to happen!" Casca knew that since her period she was fertile once more so it was a hit or miss at this point.

"We'll see about that." Adon pulled the rope so he had enough to pull Casca over to the bed and lay her on her back, lifting both of her legs up into the air and to his chest. "Feel the same way now?"

Casca's eyes widened at this new position and the feeling of Adon's cock pushing forward until he was hitting the entrance to her womb. "Q-quit it!" Casca tried to wiggle free but was only able to move her hips and caused an unexpected pleasure for the both of them. "Ah ahh nggh!" Casca tried biting her lip to stop from moaning. Adon was doing the exact opposite, he didn't care if the entire camp heard him.

"Hnnnghh! Mmmfgghh! Ahhnnehh!" Adon ludly moaned as he continued to fuck Casca's pussy. Casca felt her walls begin to tighten and felt Adon's cock begin to twitch inside of her. "Haaaahaa! Yes! Feel it! Take it! I dominate you Casca! Take my seed and mother a child of Chuder! Hnnneeeeehaa!"

"Mfff!" Casca felt her body go numb as her orgasm took her and Adon shot ropes of his seed into her fertile womb. She would not tell him this, but odds were she'd be with child before they made it back to Chuder.

Adon collapsed on the bed aside Casca, his cock still shooting a few last ropes of his seed into her womb. He adjusted so the ropes binding Casca's hands were behind her back and pulled her body closer to his own with a satisfied smile on his face. He clearly enjoyed Casca's boobs pressed against him and couldn't resist to give her ass one last spank before passing out. How disappointing this was whose child she would likely mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Berserk is owned by Kentaro Miura, the little devil.

* * *

Casca was also relieved by the time they finally got to Chuder and subsequently Adon's keep as well. She wasn't glad by any means, but the trials of riding in a wagon with the rest of the Blue Whale's camp followers was over and once Adon was called back to action it would mean that he wouldn't be around to satisfy his base desires with her. She had had enough of that on the road with him and while it had felt easier after the first, she still despised the man for having the audacity to take her virginity.

It didn't mean her troubles were over just yet though. Now that she was in Chuder at Adon's keep, she had to follow the rules set for her. She was given her own room, but it mainly consisted of a bed and a set of chains to hold her down if she got out of hand. The clothing she was to wear were dresses - women's dresses. She wasn't allowed any scissors in the worry she might take her life, cut Adon, or cut her hair shorter. Adon wanted her to grow it out like a proper lady.

And, of course, she was expected to spread her legs whenever Adon paid her a visit. And that was usually every day since they arrived. Seeing as how she had failed to get with child on the road, Adon now had free reign to claim her as often as he liked in his own keep.

"Ahhn! Rrgh! Hgnn!" Adon grunted loudly as he continued to ram his throbbing cock into Casca's increasingly wettening pussy. She was on all fours like a dog as he took position behind her with both his hands wrapped around her hips.

"This is simply amazing! Hrrgn!" Adon groaned as he continued to fuck her like a bitch in heat. "You're still. So. Hgn! Miraciously. Gnnh! Tight!" He pulled her smaller body closer as he roughly thrust in and out of Casca. "Haha! I love it! It's like your feminine body knows when a superior Chuder cock is too good! Hrrgn! Feel that?"

Adongave a firm Slap! To her ass and Casca felt the sting and a tingle of pleasure which she pushed down. It would only give Adon satisfaction to hear her moan.

Casca cast a menancing look over her shoulder. "I'd feel better if I were d-" Casca bit back a moan as his cock hit a sensitive spot. "If I were dead." She faced away so he wouldn't see her bite her lip to stop from screaming.

"Ah, don't be like that!" Adon adjusted so one of his arms wrapped around Casca's waist, cradling her almost as he leaned closer to her ear. He still fucked her, but slower as he sniffed her silky hair and spoke into her ear. "You know you're enjoying this."

"Fuck you." Casca looked down at the mattress to hide the blush. How embarrassing!

Adon's fingers found her clit and began to massage it. All the while, he continued to pump into her now wet pussy, reaching deeper than before at a much slower pace.

"You feel that?" Adon mockingly asked. "Fight as you may, you're still going to lose. Your body knows when it belongs to a strong Chuder man." He gave her clit a quick rub and used his free hand to spank her on the ass again before moving to grope one of her boobs.

Casca's blush grew and her eyes shot open in shock. "Q-quit it, fuckwad!"

Adon spoke into her ear once more. "Your body is very much asking for it." The arm that was cradling her hips moved up as Adon started to adjust once more. Not wanting her legs to just dangle, Casca wrapped them around the one thing she could - Adon's body. It effectively pulled her closer and pulled him deeper into her vagina.

"You see? You secretely want this. You like the feeling of my cock fucking you. You like feeling like a true woman."

Casca felt a heat rising within her and it had nothing to do with her anger. "No. I do-ooooh-n't!" she failed to hide that moan and Adon heard it clear as day. He wore a triumphant smile on his face.

"Haha! Your facade is cracking! Admit it, you love feeling dominated by a Chuder cock!" he thrust deeply inside of Casca. "You like how I make you feel." He hit deeper. "You want to take my seed and bear as many children as you can."

"Sh-shut uuuuhhh!" Casca tried to move out of the hold he had her in, but by doing so, she just moved her hips just right and sent tingles through hers and Adon's sexes.

"Ooohhh!" Adon moaned at the feeling of Casca moving her hips. "I was right to keep you for myself! You're proving to be far more enjoyable than any other whore I've fucked! Ngghn!"

Adon adjusted so he grabbed Casca by her legs and hoisted her up so her back was flat against his chest. He then began pumping upward, supporting Casca's weight and fastly fucking her now glistening pussy.

Casca could feel Adon's breath on her neck as he continued to pump his meaty cock inside of her. She tried keeping her eyes closed, but she was unable to as every other thrust had her opening them in sheer shock by the force he was going at it. And… it didn't hurt. She hated him, sure, but this feeling… this was something she couldn't fight.

Casca heard herself start to moan. "Mnngn! Nnngh! Hnnn! Nnngh! Ahh! Hnahh! Ohhh! A-a-a-dooh!"

She felt herself contract around Adon's manly rod and felt the smile he gave knowing he had brought her to orgasm. That only left himself to fully satisfy.

Adon adjusted again so that they were now on their sides with him still behind as he held up one of her legs for better access to her womanhood and the other was free to grope at her boobs, squeezing them and cupping them, imagining how sensitive they would become if his seed quickened in her womb.

Now it was his turn to start heavily panting as he too neared his climax. "Raagh! Raah! Hnnnnnrg! Hrrgn! Haaa! Ahhh! Her it comes! Ahhh Ahh! I'm about to…" Adon continued to rapidly fuck Casca's pussy with such ferocity she thought he might hit the entrance to her womb. Her mind was going numb as his hand that had been groping her chest moved to her chin and tilted her face in the direction of his own. "Take my seed, Casca! Take it all and grow heavy with a Chuder child!"

Adon brought his lips to Casca's whose mind was so hazy from the heat of her orgasm, she could only open her mouth and eyes in shock.

"Mmmmffff!" they both moaned into the kiss, Casca out of surprise and Adon out of pure bliss as he felt his own orgasm take over as he shot ropes of his seed into Casca, hoping for it to quickly take hold within her womb.

Adon kept pumping into her, giving her every last ounce of his seed and keeping his cock inside to make sure none leaked out. He broke the kiss he shared with Casca and nearly passed out. His cock still inside her, giving her more of his seed to take.

Casca felt her body go limp as the feeling of Adon still shooting his seed into her combined from earlier made her head all dizzy as she passed out. Welcome to Chuder.

* * *

Any ideas for kore Casca and Adon, PM me or review


End file.
